The Assassin
by Shadow284
Summary: Pop star Red Falcon is an average kid, except for the fact that he is a famous pop star. But soon, he gets tangled up in the mystery of a man who will stop at nothing to gain control over the world. Meanwhile, Sinead and Hamilton get transported to a golden city. But inside lay forces of evil, waiting to take full control over the castle. I don't own the 39 Clues, or the Avengers.
1. The Dragon Awakes

**Prologue**

_Sirs, it's time to awaken the dragon._

At midnight, seven genius people assembled at the gates of Kronoberg Castle, located deep in the country of Sweden. The seven of them had only two things in common. They had all received the letter from the master, and they all believed themselves to be the most powerful.

The mist and the shadows did poorly to improve the dark thoughts of the seven. After all, this castle was an important stronghold for their branch, but was burned down by those inferior Tomas grunts.

A voice rang out from a loudspeaker on the gate, breaking the silence, and several of the Cahills stepped back, startled.

_I see that you have all arrived safely, _a voice crackled. The voice sounded like a mixture of a snake and a near-dead man. _I trust you encountered no trouble? Good. You may proceed. _At that, the enormous gates swung open, and the seven Cahills strolled inside.

The castle was huge, but that made sense, for what laid inside needed the space. The seven walked through a huge hallway filled with magnificent art pieces stolen from the Janus, completely aware of the dozens of cameras watching them.

The brass doors at the end of the hall slowly opened, creaking the entire way. The doors opened to an eight-person table with food in front of every seat. Only one man was there, casually eating his food with practiced manners.

The man was wearing a formal golden blazer. He wore a crown lost to the outside world, glittering with dozens of precious jewels. He sat straight and was dressed elegantly. His smile made him seem very welcome, but all of the seven knew that under that smile was a raging anger, ready to kill. This man had no name, but was known to everyone as X.

"Welcome, all." X's raspy voice rang out throughout the council room. "We have much to discuss, and very little time to do so."

fi fi fi fi fi fi fi fi fi fi fi fi

"Would you please take a seat?" X asked. Everyone obeyed without question. X was not to be disobeyed.

"Now, then." X said once each of the seven had taken their designated seat. "Our current predicament is far worse than we imagined. We have spotted Tomas climbing Everest. Obviously, that is one of their bases. The Janus have shut off the gondolas in Venice. The Lucians are planning to take power over the countries. Even those filthy Cahill kids, Amy and Dan, are preparing the Madrigals to be ready for anything. That is why I have decided to awaken the dragon."

"Sir, you can't be serious." one of the knights spoke. "Waking the dragon would destroy everything. Includin-" the knight gasped as a spike breezed through his body. X simply smiled as the former knight slumped, lifeless, on the table.

"Are there any other objections?" X asked. None of the knights moved. "Good."

X paused while he drank some red wine from his polished glass cup. "The only way we will win this war among the branches is to awaken it. It has slumbered far too long and will now be of use again. But we also have other problems."

"If the human race sees a walking nightmare on the streets, everyone will be alerted. Including the other branches. That is why I will give them something else to gossip their mouths off on."

"I plan to assassinate many famous people around the world. People will then be too focused on who killed them, rather than the dragon flying through the sky."

X rose from his spot on the table. "Now, my faithful knights, let us unsheathe our swords and awaken the dragon once again!" The six Ekats stood and drew their swords, following X down a tunnel not one of them had been before. X raised his hand above a massive steel door and slowly turned the handle.

The seven of them walked into the immensely large room. On the ground laid a huge dragon, coiled up in its slumber.

"So it is true." one of the knights dared whisper. X shot him an evil glare. Then X raised his sword. The other knights followed his example. They all struck the ground at the same time, causing a huge clatter that echoed off the mossy, wet walls.

They waited...and waited...and waited.

At last, the dragon shifted slightly and rose up, glaring at the knights with huge, menacing red eyes.

_Who dares awake me?!_

The knights stumbled back in fear. X stood, staring unmoving into the great dragon's eyes.

"We have come to set things right." X said, the echo bouncing across the room. The dragon nodded slowly, somehow understanding. X held out his arms, parallel to the ground, and shouted,

"Now awake from your well-deserved slumber, O great and most fierce Nidhogg!"


	2. Attack above Paris

**Chapter 1**

Getting shot at was _not _on pop star Red Falcon's checklist. Then again, anything can happen when you are famous...

"Flight 807 from Versailles to New York will be taking off soon." a soothing woman's voice spoke out of the loudspeaker. Red hurried to the gate where he signed in at the counter and got ready to walk to the plane.

While Red was adjusting his pack, he felt a prickle on the back of his neck. Red shot up. He knew what that feeling meant. He was being watched.

Red looked around the crowd behind him. Anyone could be watching him. After all, he was a worldwide famous pop star. But this feeling felt like a new one, like someone was stalking him who did not have the greatest intentions.

Red shook his head. _You're being overcautious. No one bad is near. _Red smiled, pleased with that thought. _No one would try to harm Red Falcon. _Red thought as he stepped onto the gateway leading to the plane.

How very wrong he was.

fififififififififififififififififififififififi

In fact, two men in black coats were watching Red as he stepped onto the plane. The first one went by the name Punch. The second one called himself Hurdle.

"Why do we have to work for those stupid Ekats?" Punch groaned. Both men were fully Tomas, through and through.

"Because, you dolt," Hurdle began. "we're on the run. Remember? Ekats? Torture? Ski lodge?"

"I know why, but did they have to make the red guy be in charge?" Punch complained. Punch, in Hurdle's opinion, was the most annoying and stupid person on the planet. Hurdle glared at Punch.

"I don't like it either, but have you seen that guy's katanas?" Hurdle retorted. Honestly, Punch was strong and all. He could bust down a wall with his bare head. You would just have to show him the wall...and his head.

"I have, but-" Punch started, but was cut off by a hand raise by Hurdle. Hurdle had spotted something, and if it was what he thought it was, the asset would need to come in.

He pulled up his binoculars and saw a muscular man in a blue camo shirt and ripped brown jeans. He was lean and tall, and most definitely dangerous. Hurdle and Punch scowled at the same time. They still had had scars from their last encounter with _him_.

"Bring in the asset." Hurdle said unnecessarily.

fififififififififififififififififififififififi

Red sat back in the first-class seat on flight 807. He was getting nice and comfy...

Red wasn't sure when he had drifted of to sleep, but when he woke, he could see the tops of the buildings in Paris. He smiled, and was about to relax again when a bone-shuddering crash sounded on one of the wings. Nearly everyone fell out of their seats.

A second jolt came later, almost like someone was taking a battering ram and smashing it against the windows. Silence for a second. Red almost started thinking it was his imagination when a loud BOOM! echoed, and the plane's wing side flew open.

Standing in the group that walked in later were two burly men who had obviously been in the gym for _way _too long. There were two other slimmer, but still as deadly-looking, people following, each holding a Desert Eagle. But in the middle of all four men was a man covered in a red suit. He had to katanas strapped on his back. From the evil glare in his eyes, Red could tell that that man was the leader.

"Where is Red Falcon?!" boomed the voice of one of the burly men, turning to face a middle-aged man who was returning to his family in Detroit.

"Where is he?" the man spoke again, even more threatening now. The middle-aged man shivered with fear and backed away from the man's stinky breath.

_Please don't tell. Please don't tell. _Red thought desperately. The middle-aged man whispered something into the burly man's ear and then pointed to Red's seat.


	3. Open, Bifrost!

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Sorry, but this chapter contains spoilers if you haven't read the first 39 Clues series, the Cahills vs. Vespers, and the Unstoppable series. But please enjoy!**

"Are we there yet?" Hamilton Holt groaned.

"Almost. It's around here for certain." the blond girl proclaimed, still looking at her visor.

"You said that thirty minutes ago." Hamilton shot back.

Normally, Hamilton enjoyed these arguments with the girl. But now when she was focused, it was getting repetitive and boring.

"Here!" Sinead Starling yelled, raising her hand to stop Hamilton. Hamilton looked around and saw nothing but trees, quicksand, and vines.

The reason Sinead did not help Amy and Dan stop J. Rutherford Pierce was because she was tracking a strange radioactive signal (she had to, as she needed to show the Cahills that she had nothing more to do with the Vespers). Sinead was certain that that signal was a symbol of extraterrestrial life. Ian and Cara had sent Hamilton to help her. Now they were in the thick forest in British Columbia, Canada.

"I thought Canada was supposed to be cold." Hamilton said, trying to break the silence.

"It's summer." Sinead said, looking around the place they had stopped at. Hamilton frowned and looked down, trying not to meet Sinead's gaze. A couple of years ago, the Holts had nearly killed the Starlings in a huge explosion. Hamilton still felt guilty.

While Hamilton was looking down, he saw a strange slab on the ground.

"What's this?" Hamilton said, bending down to get a closer look, Sinead right next to him.

"It's obviously Norse." Sinead muttered. Hamilton reached down to pick it up...

The moment Hamilton touched the slab, a rumbling sound occurred, and the quicksand emptied, revealing a chamber with more Nordic symbols.

"Step...up...to...the...Statue...of...Cold." Sinead slowly translated. Her brows furrowed. "What's the Statue of Cold?"

Hamilton thought for a second. "I remember reading up on Norse mythology. Cold must mean Jotunheim, the freezing realm of the Frost Giants."

"So," Sinead started. "In theory, we must step up to a Statue of Frost Giants?" She took a quick scan around. "I don't see any Frost Giants." Sinead continued talking, but Hamilton was looking at the first slab that had opened up the chamber. He flipped it over and saw a carving of a statue on it's back.

"Sinead! I think I found it!" Hamilton shouted. Sinead hurried over to look at his discovery.

"This must have been the object that my visor was tracking." Sinead slowly picked up the statue, smiling. "We made a huge discovery!" And then it went wrong. A powerful wind gusted the statue out of Sinead's hand and into a small circle in the middle of the chamber, where it fit perfectly. A powerful wind pushed them into the chamber, and a huge portal appeared sucking them and the statue into it.

They screamed as they passed through empty space. So fragile. At one point, Hamilton thought he saw two other figures pass by him, heading in the opposite direction. Then he recognized the pattern.

"This is the Bifrost!" Hamilton shouted to Sinead, who was hugging the statue tightly. "It's a bridge in Norse mythology which allows one to cross between realms!" Sinead nodded. Suddenly, Hamilton saw snow up ahead. They were headed towards Jotunheim! Desperate, Hamilton smacked the statue out of Sinead's hands, and the portal changed course towards a huge, golden city.

They tumbled down on rough pavement, moaning. Hamilton slowly stood up, his body flaring with pain. Sinead was having more trouble. Hamilton lifted Sinead up and walked towards the huge gates at the end of the bridge. His vision was going in and out, his body swaying. The last thing he saw before he blacked out were two guards rushing forward to grab him before he fell off the bridge.

fifififififififififififififififififi

The Frost Giant leader, known as Karkutak, lumbered out of his palace, the Frost Giants were getting bored of not being able to attack Asgard. Golden Head promised that they would be able to, but that was nearly a month ago!

Karkutak limped over to the flash of light on his bridge. Maybe Golden Head had come to free them. But he didn't find anything useful there.

Karkutak was about to walk back to his palace when a glint caught his eye. He bent down and picked up a small Frost Giant statue on the ground. Karkutak's eyes widened. This was the statue needed to free the Frost Giants! The leader smiled as he thought of the revenge One-Eye would pay for what he had done.


End file.
